


What if Mia's dad hadn't come home early?

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Coming Out, M/M, Mia's a good friend, Mia's dad didn't come home early, Pretend Date, everything goes better than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: Like the title says. Canon divergence in Episode 1x9. Victor actually tells Mia after/during their Sushi date because her dad and Veronica don't come home early.I decided to end this after chapter 6. I'm going to write some follow up one shots but most of them would also make sense without having read this first, so I wanted to make everything more accessible.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Derek (Love Victor), Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Mia Brooks/Victor Salazar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. I'm Sorry

“Hey, Mia, look. I…I wanted to talk to you about something…”

She tilts her head at me. “Yeah? What’s up, Victor? I knew you were being quiet.”

I don’t know if I can do this, but I _have_ to do this. “I really like you and what I’m about to say has nothing to do with you, okay?”

She squints her eyes. She has no idea. “…okay?” she says tentatively.

“I…I’ve been trying to figure things out for a long time and I’ve been trying to figure out if I’m…I don’t know…if I’m actually attracted to you.”

“So, what? You’re not attracted to me?” she says with huff.

I squeeze my eyes shut. “You are quite literally the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen and I really love spending time with you…but…” She opens her mouth to speak, but I hold up a hand. “Can I finish, first?” She nods. “But I think I’ve known for a long time and was trying to fight it. I wanted to like you the way you like me. I wanted this to…work out…but the truth is it…it won’t…it can’t…” I close my eyes and sigh. “Mia, I’m…gay.”

“What!?!” she says. “Was this all…some kind of _game_ to you?”

“No. No. Just no. It was never. I would never.” I sigh. “I never meant for you to get hurt. I honestly thought…I thought this could work…” She’s staring at me with this incredulous look on her face. “That night…the night I came over and brought Felix?” She nods. “I wanted to…I really wanted it to happen…to feel the way you feel about me, Mia, but I…I didn’t and then I lied to you, because I’m a fucking idiot. You didn’t deserve that. I should have told you right then. As soon as I knew, but I didn’t because I’ve been so fucking scared of what everyone was going to think…or say…or do…my parents…aren’t exactly…well you heard them on my birthday. I…”

Now Mia’s crying. “Victor,” she croaks through the tears. “I…”

“I know you probably hate me and I understand that. But you really _are_ my favorite person. I really _do_ love spending time with you…”

“Shut up,” she says. I close my eyes and hang my head. “You should have told me.”

“I know. I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Look, I’m really hurt because I do _really_ like you Victor. I just wish you would have said something sooner,” she says and then she sighs and I chance a glance up at her. She has this pained expression on her face and it makes feel monumentally terrible. “But I think I knew that night. I think I knew that you weren’t just…not ready. I asked you…I tried to asked you, but you didn’t…you just said…well you know what you said. And now here we are and, I don’t know.” She gives me a look that I’d almost think was pity. “I can’t image how hard this has been for you,” she says quietly. “I wish you would have let me be there for you instead of…instead of doing what you did.”

I swallow. “I’m… _really_ sorry, Mia.”

“I know. I’m not going to pretend I’m not hurt, but I’m also not going to abandon you.”

“You’re…you’re not?”

She shakes her head. “Tell me more…” she says, sitting back on the couch. “I think it’ll help. What happened…I mean other than you’re obvious panicking at the thought of sex,” she says with a laugh.

“God, this is going to make me sound like the actual worst person ever.”

She raises her eyebrow. “Did you…did you _cheat_ on me.”

“It was the actual stupidest thing I’ve ever done. I hurt so many people in the process…I…”

“Victor,” she says slowly. “Look, I can get over you being gay, but… _cheating_? After what happened with your parents? I…”

“Can I tell you want happened?” I ask, not sure which answer I actually want.

She nods. “Okay.”

“Two weekends ago,” I say. “The day of your dad’s thing…the work trip?”

“You cheated on me with Benji.” she says matter-of-factly.

I squeeze my eyes shut. “It was only a kiss and it was monumentally stupid. When we stayed the night…which only happened because I lied to him…God, I am actually the worst human to ever exist.”

“You’re not,” she says quietly.

“Well, the motel room only had one bed.”

“Oh my fucking God. This is seriously something straight out of a stupid fanfiction.”

“What?”

“ _And there was only one bed_ ,” she mocks. “It’s like the world’s worst fic trope.”

“I…I don’t understand,” I say shaking my head.

“You’ve never read fanfiction, have you?”

“No,” I say.

“Nerd alert!” she says, pointing to herself. “Anyway, keep going,” she says, gesturing for me to continue my story.

“At first, I volunteered to sleep on the floor…but he insisted. Anyway, so we were going to sleep and then I just. I don’t know what came over me, but he was right there and I just reached out and touched his shoulder and when he asked what was wrong, I kissed him. And then he pushed me away and I ran away into the hallway like a fucking child and cried the rest of the night.”

“Doesn’t…doesn’t he have a boyfriend?”

I nod. “Reason number 5 billion why it was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. Reason number 5 billion and one is now he’s transferring locations at work and doesn’t want to talk to me. So, yeah.”

“I’m…I’m sorry,” she says quietly. “You…you really like him, don’t you?”

“Uh…yeah, I guess,” I say and I can feel myself blushing.

“You guess? You like him, Victor.”

“This is really awkward to talk to you about. I’m really sorry. I can just go…”

“No, no, no. This is actually helping. It’s cute.”

“It is?”

“Helping or cute? Because yes to both," she says with a little smile. “So, if you…if you did that then, why didn’t tell me when you got back?”

I sigh. “I ran away instead.”

“Huh?” she says and then she thinks. “That ‘boys’ trip’ you went on? Where were you actually?”

“New York,” I admit.

“City?” I nod. “Why?”

“Uh, do you know Simon Spier?”

“He’s a Creekwood Legend. Obviously, I know him…or well know of him.”

“He and I have sort of become friends and I was visiting him…and Bram…and their roommates.” She’s staring at me. “What?”

She shakes her head. “How…how do you even know him?”

“That’s actually a funny story,” I admit. She raises her eyebrows and gestures for me to continue. I tell her about my first message to him and how he’s now my self-proclaimed ‘gay sherpa’ and I tell her about New York and how I came out to Felix when I got back. Then I tell her that I’m sorry again.

“Don’t keep apologizing, please,” she says. “I get it. You’re sorry you hurt me. I’m still hurt, but I’m already getting over it. You can’t help who you are.” I nod slowly. I kind of can’t believe how easy this all has been, but now she’s biting her lip. “Okay, back to current business,” she says. “I need to tell Lake.”

“What?”

“I don’t need to tell her everything, but I need to tell her that we’re breaking up before that news gets to Facebook, because she’d kill me and she’d also probably try to post something horrible to Creek Secrets about you.”

“Right.”

“So…I’m going to tell her that we broke up because we’re on different pages, and that it’s completely amicable and beg her not to put it on Creek Secrets.”

“Will that work?”

“Guess we’ll find out. If it doesn’t, I’ll try to give you some forewarning because we do not need another Simon situation on our hands.”

“Huh?”

“When he was outed on Creek Secrets?”

“He was _outed_ …on the Tumblr?”

“Wait, you didn’t know about that? I thought he was your friend…”

“He, uh, _is_. I just…what?”

Mia proceeds to explain the part of Simon’s story I was missing. Which actually explains a lot and now I kind of feel terrible for the things I told him in my first message, because clearly his coming out wasn’t as amazing as I thought. “Anyway, it’s late,” Mia says, looking at her phone. “My dad will probably be home soon…”

“Right, I should go,” I say, getting to my feet. “Thanks,” I say as I’m walking toward the front door.

“For?”

“For being so cool about everything tonight. And…I’m sorry again. I know you told me to stop apologizing, but I do feel really terrible.”

She nods and smiles. “You’re welcome, I guess. I know I have no idea what you’re going through, but you are my friend, Victor. I’m gonna be there for you.”

“Thanks,” I say again and she laughs.

“Alright, go on,” she says, shooing me toward the door.

I’m walking down the path to the sidewalk when her dad’s car pulls in. He gets out as I get to the driveway. “Oh, hello, Victor,” he says politely.

“Hey, Mr. Brooks. Did you guys have a good time?”

“We did. Thank you,” he says and then I’m on my way. I’ll let Mia tell him what happened.


	2. Break their hearts

I’m not even halfway home when my phone’s buzzing in my pocket. I know it’s not curfew yet, so it’s not my parents and everyone knows I’m supposed to be at Mia’s, so I have no idea what’s happening. I pull the phone out and…it’s _Mia_ calling me. I slide my finger to answer. “Hey…did I forget something?”

“Nope,” she says with a heavy sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“Did you see my dad and Veronica in the driveway?”

“Yes…”

She’s quiet for a minute and then she sighs. “They’re…getting married.”

“Oh.”

“And...having a baby.”

“Oh.” I stop walking. “Are you okay?”

“Not really.”

“Do you want me to come back?”

She almost laughs. “You don’t have to.”

“Do you want me to, though?” I ask again, turning around without waiting for a reply.

“Where are you?” she asks.

“Not even halfway home and turning around as we speak.”

“You don’t have to do that,” she says.

“Mia…after all the shit I just threw at you tonight, the least I can do is be there for you.”

“I don’t want to make you late getting home.”

I swallow. “At the very least let me stay on the phone with you, okay?”

“Yeah,” she says and then she’s quiet.

“Do you want to talk about it? I mean I assume that’s why you called me…”

She doesn’t say anything for a long second. “My dad is, like, the only family I have,” she says. “And now he’s gonna have a new wife. And a new baby. He’s moving on. Just like my mom.”

“He’s not moving on,” I tell her as I turn back toward my own home, but start walking slower. “You’re still gonna be his whole world, Mia.” She doesn’t say anything. “Look, he might suck at showing it, but that man is crazy about you. And that’s never going to change no matter how many wives or children he has. He’s not your mom, Mia.”

“Thanks,” she says quietly.

“It’s true,” I say. “I hope you know that.”

“It’s just hard.” We talk and I’m almost home when it seems like maybe she’s in a place where I can get off the phone. “I should let you go,” she says.

“I’m almost home,” I say.

“Okay. Thanks for listening, Victor.”

“No problem, Mia,” I say and then I’m about to say goodbye, but instead I ask. “Why did you call _me_?”

“Huh?”

“I mean…I just broke up with you and told you that I’m gay…why did you call me? Why didn’t you call…Lake? or…”

She laughs. “Because I…because I knew you’d understand.”

I bite my lip as I walk toward my apartment building. “Okay,” I say.

“Seriously. You’re an amazing friend.”

I laugh. “But a pretty shitty boyfriend.”

“That’s not your fault. I bet you’ll be an amazing boyfriend for Benji,” she says.

“What? He…he _has_ a boyfriend.”

“I know, but he definitely likes you, too, Vic. Have you told him?”

“What? No. I haven’t _told him_. He…has a boyfriend…and in case you forgot…he isn’t speaking to me after I _kissed_ him.”

She sighs. “You’ll figure it out. Just let me know if you need some help,” she says with a laugh. “Happy to assist.”

“Mia…”

“Okay, I’m going to get off the phone. I still have to have one awkward ass conversation with Lake tonight.”

“Right. I’m sorry. I’ll…see you at school tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then,” she says and then the line clicks dead and I’m opening the door to my building. I climb the stairs, but stop outside the door because I can hear my parents yelling again.

“If you hadn’t beaten the crap out of Roger after what happened, you wouldn’t have been fired, and we would have never had to move here,” my mom says.

That’s all I need to hear. I open the door and close it quickly as I step inside. My dad is looking at me and then he sighs. “Hey, Victor. Um, we were just…”

“Fighting?” I offer. “Yeah, what’s new?” I walk forward into the dining area. “Dad beat up his boss?” I ask, looking at my mom.

“We didn’t wanna overwhelm you guys with all the details,” she says.

“Right. But you’re cool with overwhelming us with your constant fighting. You don’t think we could all tell how off you guys are?”

“You and Pilar know we’ve been having some problems, but I don’t think Adrian…”

“Adrian can sense it, too. He’s little. He’s not dumb. Look I get that you guys are going through something. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry it’s been so hard for you guys. I really am. But you make this house feel like a shitty place to come home to. You need to do better. For all of us.” I pause for a second. “I’m sorry for swearing. But, um, I’m gonna go and take a shower,” I say and then I leave. I’m so ready for this day to be over.

While I’m in the shower, I hear the door open and then Pilar’s voice, but I don’t understand what she’s saying, so I tell her and when I don’t hear anything else, I assume she decided to tell me whatever it was later and go back to trying to figure out what I’m going to do. Now that I’ve finally told Mia.

When I get back to my room, I hang up my coat and pull out my phone. I already have a text from Mia. _Lake thinks we should still go to the dance together. Just to not arouse suspicion. Then we can ‘break up’ over the weekend so there’s time for the heat to die down before Monday. What do you think?_

_I mean, I already have my tux, so may as well, right? We can go as friends._

_Except not to everyone else._

_Well, Lake knows. I should tell Felix since he definitely knows I was planning to tell you tonight. But otherwise, no one has to know._

_Perfect. See you tomorrow._

***

The next morning, when I get to school, I decide I’m finally ready to put that apology note in Benji’s locker, but when I start to round the last corner, he’s still there. I wait and then I feed it through the slats. As I’m walking away, Felix slides up next to me.

“So I just saw Mia, and for someone who found out that their boyfriend was gay, she looked very happy.”

I quickly look around. “Shhhh!” I say. “I told her. I promise."

“Twist!” he says.

"She took it…a lot better than anticipated and then…then she had a few more bombshells when her dad got home and presumably one awkward-ass conversation with Lake to prevent this from getting to Creek Secrets. So if _you_ could not go blabbing your damn mouth so loud, that’d be great.”

"Sorry," he says, looking around.

“Right, so did you ask Lake to the dance?”

He gets really uncomfortable. “Yeah. I did. She passed. Hard. So I ended things. But you know, if she liked it, she should have put a boutonniere on it.” I don’t have time to responding before Lake and Mia are walking over to us. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

But before, they can respond, a girl I recognize from my English class walks over and says, “Hey, guys. Um, Felix…” Then under her breath, “Come on, Wendy, you can do this.” Felix is looking at her. “Do you wanna go to the dance with me tonight?”

“Wow,” he says. “Yeah, no, I’d love to.” I’m watching Lake’s face and I think she might regret saying no.

“Really? Amazing. You won’t regret it,” Wendy says. “Oh, uh, but if you do, please don’t tell me.” Then she runs off and Felix turns back to the rest of us. Mia has this look on her face that I don’t quite understand.

“Wow. Can’t believe someone wants to be seen publicly with me at a dance,” Felix says to Lake. I’m actually kind of proud of him.

“Uh, well, just so you know, I actually have a date tonight, too, so…” Lake says. I can see on Mia’s face that she’s lying, so this might get interesting. The bell rings. “See you tonight.”

“See _you_ tonight,” Felix says and then both of them leave for class.

Mia and I share a look and she says, “See you tonight,” to me with a wink and then takes off after Lake.

I avoid Benji all day because I don’t want to have this conversation, whatever it’s going to be, at school. I _really_ don’t. On the way home I tell Felix that I’m still going to the dance with Mia and I text her to make sure she and Lake know my parents don’t know yet, because I do _not_ need that tonight.

***

Later, I’m getting ready for the dance and can't decide between a bow tie or regular tie, so I cross the hall to Pilar’s room. She’s doing her makeup.

“Hey, um, which of these do you think is better?” I ask, holding up the ties.

“I’d go with option… _B_ ,” she says emphatically.

Weird, but whatever. “Uh, thanks,” I say, looking at the bowtie. “Pretty crazy about Dad punching his boss, huh?”

“Yep,” she says, applying lip gloss. “Not surprised he kept it from us, though. This family’s full of liars.” She gets up and crosses her room.

“Okay,” I say, as I turn around to go back to my room. I have no idea what she’s talking about and honestly, now is not the time.

Half-an-hour later, we’re all taking pictures in the living room. Me and Mia; Felix and Wendy; Lake and…Kieran? I need to know that story. I guess I’ll ask Mia later.

“Mia, that dress is giving me _life_!” my mom says. I kind of hate to tell her about the break up. I’m almost more scared about that than telling her the reason; almost but not really. I'm hoping to delay that part as long as possible.

“You really do look amazing,” I tell Mia.

“You, too,” she says, grabbing my bowtie for a second.

Wendy and Felix and bonding over homemade cosmetics…eye shadow for her, conditioner for him and it’s a little embarrassing. And then it’s painfully obvious that Lake’s jealous because she grabs Kieran’s hand and drags it over her shoulder causing him to hunch forward. “Oh, my God. Kieran, PDA much?” she says. He’s clearly confused and I try to hide a chuckle. Why can she not just get her shirt together? I sigh and then I realize. 24 hours ago, I didn’t have my shit very together either.

My mom makes Adrian stand with Pilar because she doesn’t have a date and after a single picture she storms away. “Okay, we’re done," she says.

I walk over to my parents. “I think we’re gonna get going.”

“Alright, have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” my dad says.

“Don tell him that,” my mom says and we all kind of laugh. It’s almost nice; almost normal.

“You guys seem good, actually.”

They look at each other. “Yeah. We are,” my mom says. “After you yelled at us, we stayed up all night. Had a long talk.”

“Hey, we heard you loud and clear, and…we’re gonna figure out how to be better for you guys,” my dad adds.

“Yeah. So go. Show Mia a good time. She’s a really special one,” my mom says, glancing at Mia. I look at her too and smile with a sigh.

“Yeah. She is,” I say. _God_ , this is going to break their hearts.


	3. Spring Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which episode 1x10 happens a little differently, because Mia already knows.

When we get to the dance, the room is crowded. I look at Mia, “So, what do you want to do first? Do you want to dance? Do you want a drink? Do you want to drink while dancing, because that can also be arranged.”

She’s about to answer when Lake grabs her arm. “Come do a lap with me. I need to take a break form Kieran. He won’t stop talking about how fantasy football works, okay?”

Mia and I both laugh; this might be easier than anticipated. Lake drags Mia away. Once they leave, I start looking around and somehow like he’s made of magnets, my eyes land on Benji…and Derek. He sees me, too. I smile, because I can’t not smile at him. He looks down at his lap. It sort of breaks my heart.

I walk out of the dance toward the bathroom. I’m standing over the sink, trying to get myself together when the door opens. I look up, and it’s the actual last person I expect to see. “Hey,” he says, walking toward me.

“Hey,” I say back.

“Look, I wanted to tell you. I read your letter. And I do forgive you.”

I can’t help but smile. “Really?”

“But forgiving you doesn’t change anything, Victor. I have a boyfriend, and you kissed me. So, I need to stay away from you.” Welp, there goes the smile. “I’m sorry.” He turns and leaves.

I’m about to follow him out when a stall door opens. Andrew walks out. _Could this night get any worse?_ Andrew pushes past me to the sinks and washes his hands. I’m dumbfounded. I have no idea what to do or say. He doesn’t say anything as he walks toward the exit. I follow him.

“Andrew. Andrew, wait. I can explain,” I say as we’re walking back into the dance.

Mia suddenly grabs my arm. “Can we dance now?” she asks.

“Yeah, just a second. Andrew, I need to talk to you, now.”

“Fine,” he says and walks back toward the hallway.

I give Mia a pointed look. “I’ll explain when I get back, promise.” She tilts her head and shrugs.

I follow Andrew into the hall. “Alright, Salazar, what do you want?”

“I don’t know what you think you heard.”

“I heard that you kissed Benji,” he says. It’s not a question.

“It’s not what it seems,” I say. “Or, or, I guess it is what it seems, but, um…I didn’t mean for it to happen. I’ve been confused for a long time, and…”

“Look, are you even into Mia at all?”

“I love Mia. Just not like that. She…she knows.”

“What?”

“I told her last night.”

“So, why are you still here with her? Or why is she still here with you?”

“Because we didn’t want everyone to find out and make a huge deal out of it. By Monday, everyone will be perfectly aware that we are no longer together. Today just wasn’t that day. Please don’t tell everyone about the kissing Benji part or what that implies. Please, I’m not…I’m not ready for that yet.”

“I would never do that,” he says, shaking his head. “But Mia…”

“I just told you. She knows, Andrew. And coming to the dance together. This was her and Lake’s idea. Not mine.”

“Lake knows?”

“And Felix. But that’s it.”

“So, if I were to ask…”

“Any of the three of them, yes, they’d tell you exactly what I just told you, Andrew. Please. Just let it go,” I say.

Before he can reply, I hear Benji’s voice behind us and can’t help but turn around.

“Derek, it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t like that!”

“If it wasn’t like that, then why didn’t you tell me?”

“Something tells me, someone else found out, so, good luck, Salazar,” Andrew says and he disappears back into the dance.

Derek is walking toward me and Benji is following him. “Hey guys.”

“Save it, okay? I’m done,” Derek says and he tries to walk past me. “I’m out of here.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Benji says.

I put my hand on Derek’s chest. “It wasn’t his fault.” He stops walking. I drop my hand. “I kissed him. And then he stopped it. He stopped it, and then he switched coffee shops to get away from me, because he didn’t want to mess up your guys’ relationship. That’s how much he cares about you, Derek. So please don’t blame Benji for my stupid mistake.” I can’t help but look at Benji. “He’s too good a guy to walk away from. He’s thoughtful and sweet, and patient.” I look back to Derek, “My point is, Benji is the best, and you guys are awesome together. So please don’t let me and my stupid kiss mess that up.” I look at Benji again. “I promise to stay out of your way. Starting now.”

Before either of them can respond, I turn around and walk down the dark hallway toward the side door of the school. Before I realize it, I find myself sitting on a bench in the courtyard contemplating how life could possibly get any worse.

A few minutes later, I hear footsteps getting close. I look up, expecting to find Mia, or Felix, or even Andrew with the way this night’s going, but…it’s Benji. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” I say. I have no idea what’s about to happen.

He sits down and we’re both looking straight ahead. “We broke up,” he says.

“Benji, I, I’m so sorry. I, I never meant for any of this…”

“No,” he says, cutting me off. “No, I broke up with him.”

“Why?”

He looks at me for a second before he speaks. “Something’s been off with us for a while. He makes me feel bad a lot of the time. About the stuff I like to do. About being a romantic. I wanna be with someone who doesn’t make me feel anxious all the time. You know, someone who makes me feel like I can just be myself, and that’s enough.” I nod. He’s not wrong, but I still don’t understand what’s happening, until he keeps talking. “That’s how _you_ make me feel, Victor.”

_So this is happening_. I almost laugh as I look down. I take a breath and then I look at him again. “That’s…that’s how you make me feel, too.” And I guess Mia was right, because now we’re kissing and I feel lighter than air while simultaneously, it feels like the largest fireworks display in history is going off inside my stomach. When we finally break apart. I can’t think straight. “Wow,” I manage to say.

“Yeah,” he says, smiling at me. Then we both look down. “What about Mia?” he asks.

“Uh, that’s actually an interesting story.” He raises an eyebrow. I can’t help but chuckle. “I, uh, I told her last night.”

“But earlier…you were…”

I laugh. “We, uh…well she and Lake, actually…decided it would be better if we just came to the dance together tonight before dropping the break up bomb tomorrow. So, that everyone has the weekend to get over it before school on Monday.”

"Oh," he says, looking down again. It's quiet for a long second and then he looks back up at me. “Victor, I want this as much as you do, but I’ve been out for a while now, and you…” He’s looking a me so intently. “I mean, have you even said the words out loud yet? I’m gay.”

“To…to Mia,” I say.

“No one else?”

“Felix knows. Lake knows,” I say.

“Okay…”

“Andrew knows,” I add with a weird nod.

He tilts his head. “That seems like an odd choice.”

“It wasn’t a choice,” I say with a little laugh.

“Huh?”

“He…uh, he was in the bathroom earlier…when you found me.”

Benji’s eyes go wide. “Oh my God. I didn’t…I didn’t realize…I...”

“It’s okay,” I say swallowing. “He swears he won’t tell anyone. He was just worried about Mia, but I told him that she already knows.”

“Okay, but are _you_ going to?” I tilt my head. “Tell everyone?”

"Oh," I say quietly, but then I nod. “Yeah. I am. I’m ready,” I say, looking at him. If it means I get to kiss him, I’m ready for anything.

“Okay,” he says. “I believe you.”

We’re kissing again and I don’t ever want it to stop. How can a night go from being so terrible to being so amazing in so little time? I don’t even hear the door to the school open, but a minute later someone is laughing and then clearing their throat. We both freeze and very slowly look up. Mia is shaking her head, laughing, and staring at us. “Told you,” she says, winking at me.

I laugh and put my face in my hand. “Yeah,” I say.

“People are starting to wonder where you are,” she says. “Also, how did Andrew find out?”

“He talked to you?”

“Not long after you disappeared, he came marching over and asked if we broke up. I tried to play dumb, but it was clear he knew something so I asked how and what he knew and he wouldn’t tell me. He told me to ask you and pointed me in the right direction.”

“He..." I take a breath and sigh. "He overheard Benji saying I kissed him. In the bathroom earlier. We didn’t realize he was in there.”

“Nice one,” she says with a weird little smirk. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re out here making out with someone you’re actually attracted to, but if you don’t come back in there with me, everyone’s going to figure out something’s going on.”

“Right,” I say. “Okay, yeah,” I start to get up, but look back at Benji. “Are you coming?”

“Nah,” he says. “I think I’ll head home. Don’t wanna blow your cover and I’m not sure I can keep my hands off you the rest of the night," he says with a wink.

I laugh and feel my face turning red. “I’ll call you tomorrow?” I suggest.

He nods. “Yeah.”

I follow Mia back into the dance. We’re just walking in when a girl I don’t know is on the stage with a microphone. “And the winners of this year’s Spring Fling king and queen are…” she says. “Victor Salazar and Mia Brooks.”

My eyes go wide and I’m looking at Mia. We did _not_ plan for this possibility. She shrugs and grabs my hand to start making our way toward the stage. Lake grabs her wrist before we get past the first people. “Stay here, I got this,” she whispers with a wink. We look at her.

“What are you doing?” Mia asks.

“Trust me,” she says. “After what I’m about to do, your little news'll be nothing.”

“Uh, Victor Salazar and Mia Brooks?” the girl says on the stage.

Mia gives me a questioning look and I shrug.

“Okay, fine, if you don’t want the Olive Garden gift card, then I’ll take it.” The girl says, but Lake is already making her way to the stage. Mia and I drift against the back wall to watch whatever the hell is about to happen.

Lake practically shoves the other girl off the stage as she gets behind the microphone. “Okay, thank you. Um, hi. I’m Lake, accepting on behalf of Mia, who has disappeared.” She winks at us and I’m glad it’s dark. “Um…And I’d like to invite Felix Weston to accept on behalf of Victor.”

My eyes go wide and I look at Mia. She shrugs. “Because, um…” she takes an unsteady breath. “Because he told me he just wants me to be happy. And the truth is… That little nerd makes me happy.”

“Oh my god,” I mouth to Mia and she nods.

“Talking to him makes me happy,” Lake continues. “Kissing him makes me happy. And making him happy makes me happy.”

There’s a collective “Aw” from the crowd and I clutch my chest. Mia giggles.

“So, Felix, please join me for the king and queen’s dance. In front of everyone. Watching us. And maybe someone'll go live and it'll go viral, and follow me through college and my first year at a PR firm.” She takes a breath. “But it’ll be worth it.”

There’s a long pause as Lake tries to find Felix in the crowd and then I see him weaving his way to the stage and I can’t stop smiling. Tonight might actually be perfect. Everyone actually got their happy ending…except Wendy…and Mia…and Kieran? Okay, not everyone. But I did…and Felix and Lake did…and that has to be a start, right?

When Felix makes it to the stage, he’s immediately kissing Lake and the crowd goes crazy. There’s no way this video isn’t already on Facebook, twitter, snapchat, Instagram, and probably that god forsaken Tumblr. No one is even going to notice when Mia’s relationship status changes tomorrow or when mine does. In fact, maybe no one will even notice when I’m holding Benji’s hand instead of Mia’s on Monday, because _God_ do I want to hold his hand. But, first. I have to tie up some loose ends.


	4. Pilar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Victor has to come out to Pilar before they walk home from the dance.

Mia and I duck back out before anyone starts turning around. Can’t have them realizing we didn’t actually disappear. We’re sitting on the bench outside where I was sitting with Benji a few minutes prior. I have to wait for Pilar and Mia needs to order a Lyft. “So,” I say as she pulls out her phone.

“So,” she says with a laugh.

“That was… _not_ what I was anticipating,” I say.

“Yeah. I’m…like really happy for them? I’m…proud of her, you know?”

“Yeah. Me, too,” I say. I look down at my hands. “Look, Mia, I’m sorry about earlier…”

“What?”

“The Benji thing…I...”

“Victor,” she says with a laugh. “It’s completely fine. I mean, did I think you were going to wait until after tonight to, uh, well, to do _that_? Yes. But I told you he liked you.” I look up at her. “What happened, anyway? There’s gotta be a good story because last I knew he had a boyfriend that wasn't you and he wasn’t talking to you.”

I laugh and nod. “Yeah. They broke up,” I say.

She laughs. “I figured that much.”

“Uh, he found out…about the kissing.”

“Derek did?” she asks. I nod. “What? How?”

“I…I actually don’t know. Wow,” I say when I realize. “Gonna have to ask him about that, but yeah. Derek found out. And they came into the same hallway I was talking to Andrew in and were arguing…”

“Yikes,” she says.

“Andrew, being the absolute gem he is,” I say sarcastically. She laughs. “…said it looked like someone else had found out and wished me luck before disappearing back into the dance.”

“What were you talking to Andrew about anyway?”

“Pleading with him to not out me. Telling him you already knew before he embarrassed himself.” She laughs. “He swears he won’t tell everybody.” I shrug. “We’ll see.”

“Are you going to come out now?” Mia asks.

“Uh…yeah. I am.” I say with a smile.

“Nice,” she says. “Congratulations.” I laugh. “Is that what I’m supposed to say?” she asks.

“I actually don’t know, but that works as good as anything…”

She smiles. “Anyway, what happened with Derek and Benji?”

“Right, so I told Derek he’d be dumb to walk away from Benji, because that’s what was about to happen.”

“He didn’t listen?”

“No…he _did_ listen. I promised to stay out of their way and came to sit on this bench.”

“I’m not seeing how that connects any dots,” she says.

“Benji came and found me,” I say. “He sat down and told me he broke up with Derek. Some words were exchanged…”

“And kisses,” she adds, giggling.

“And kisses,” I agree. “He asked about you and I told him that you already knew. He was shocked, but I think everyone kind of has been. Then he asked me if I’d told anyone…”

“You told him I knew…”

“He asked me if I’d actually said ‘I’m gay,’ out loud,” I clarify. “And I told him that I did to you and that Felix, Lake, and Andrew knew. I promised him I was ready for everyone to know and we were kissing and that’s when you found us.”

She's smiling. “That’s actually really cute, Victor,” she says, nudging my shoulder.

“I'm…still sorry,” I say awkwardly.

“Stop apologizing,” she says. “Keep talking about how much you love Benji instead. You being so gushy is really helping me get over it.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s making me realize we were never like that, I think.”

“I’m sorry,” I say before I can help myself.

She laughs. “What did I just say?”

“Right. I’m gonna shut up now.”

She laughs and then I hear footsteps and look up to find Pilar approaching us. “Hey,” I say. “Enjoying the dance?”

She gives me a look I don’t understand. “Does Mia know?”

“Do I know what? Chances are yes,” Mia says.

“That Victor’s been cheating on you with some mystery girl from work?”

Mia and I both start laughing hysterically. “Please, do enlighten me where you got that theory,” I say.

She’s staring at us like we’re insane. “Look, Mia, I just told you that your boyfriend is cheating on you and you’re laughing…”

“I’m actually not laughing because of the cheating,” Mia says. “And, yeah, I did know about that. He told me last night. I’m laughing at the rest of your conclusion.”

“Felix said…” she looks at me.

I can’t stop laughing. “How did you even find out?”

“The letter…”

“What? How did you…”

“Uh, I was trying to find your wallet after you _definitely_ agreed I could take ten bucks to buy Adrian ice cream.”

“Is that what you were asking when I was in the shower last night?” She nods. “So, you read that letter…it didn’t say anything about work…or a girl…”

“You were apologizing for kissing someone, Victor.”

“Correct. Still didn’t say anything about work or a girl.”

“Letter?” Mia asks. “Did you write Benji a letter to try to get him to talk to you? That’s adorable.”

I put my hands over my face. “I did actually. Since he wasn’t talking to me. I wrote a letter and put it in his locker this morning. That’s actually why he came and found me in the bathroom earlier when Andrew overheard.”

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Pilar says suddenly. “Benji? What?”

“I was going to wait until we got home and tell you and mom and dad all at once, but, uh,” I say, still laughing. _W_ _ow this night_.

“What?”

“Pilar…I’m gay.”

“What?” she says again and I can practically see her brain rolling. “Wait…B…is Benji…you kissed Benji…”

“Yes and yes,” I confirm.

“But Mia…”

“I told you, he told me last night.”

“And you’re still… _speaking_ to him?”

Mia exhales a laugh. “Yeah. He’s a really good friend.”

“I’m confused,” Pilar says, shaking her head.

“How about we go home and I can explain on the way?” I ask.

“Yeah…alright,” she says.

“Mia, are you okay waiting alone?” I ask, looking at her as I stand up.

“Yep, just gonna order a Lyft,” she says, holding up her phone. “Go on. You still have a lot to do tonight.”

“Yeah,” I say with a sigh and then I hear the school door creak open and turn around to see Andrew walking toward us.

“Salazar,” he says before I can get too far away. “Where are you going?”

“Home,” I say, putting an arm around Pilar’s shoulders. “Also, don’t worry, you won’t have to keep your mouth shut for too long."

"Huh?" Andrew and Pilar say in unison.

I'm laughing again. "Mia, can you tell Andrew?"

She nods. "His face is going to be priceless. I’ll send you pictures,” she promises.

“Thanks! Can’t wait,” I say and I walk away with my sister as she wraps her arm around my waist.

Once we’re out of earshot of Andrew and Mia, Pilar turns to me. “Does Andrew know already?”

I laugh. “He does. About some of it. He was in the bathroom when Benji found me earlier and overheard him saying that I kissed him. I basically told him in not so many words about being gay and he swears he isn’t going to tell everybody. That’s what I was talking about,” I say shrugging.

“Wait, that’s just _some_ of it?”

“Huh?”

“You said he knows ‘about some of it’ and then said he knows that you’re gay and kissed Benji…is that not _all_ of it.”

“Not quite,” I say with a laugh.

“Okay, please, fill me in here," she says impatiently.

“Benji and Derek broke up tonight,” I tell her.

“Okay.”

“And I kissed Benji again.”

Her mouth drops open. “So…are you and Benji?”

“Maybe? I mean…I’d like to be…I just have a lot of loose ends to tie up first. Mainly, mom and dad.”

She gets a look of horror and concern on her face. “I don’t know if you should…”

“Pilar, I have to. I’m so tired of hiding this and if I want to actually _be with Benji_ (which I _do)_ , I need to tell them.”

She half smiles. “You know I don’t care, right?”

I nod a little. “I wasn’t worried about you,” I say.

“Good, because you’re still my big brother and I still love you, no matter who you love.”

“Thanks,” I say. “That means a lot, hermana.”


	5. Something to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retelling of the final scene of 1x10 with the slight changes for this AU.

We’re almost home when my phone dings in my pocket. Pilar looks at me and I shrug, removing my arm from her shoulders to pull out my phone. It’s a message from Simon.

> Dear Victor,
> 
> I’m so proud of you for telling Mia last night. I don’t know about going to the dance together, but if that’s what you both want to do… Just remember, it’s all going to be okay. No matter what happens tonight; it will be okay. I know you’re not ready for everyone to know. But here’s the thing about the truth: You can’t control how people will react to it. All you can do is be honest with the people you love. The rest is up to them.
> 
> It sounds like Mia was pretty great, but I know you’re worried about your family, so just think about it, okay? Whatever happens, you’ll always have me.
> 
> Love, Simon

When Pilar and I walk into the apartment, our parents are sitting on the couch waiting for us. “Well, you’re both home before curfew; that’s a first,” my dad says.

And there’s no time like the present, right. “Yeah, um… I have something I need to tell you guys,” I say. Pilar nods and squeezes my forearm.

“Uh, so do we,” my mom says, putting her wine glass on the coffee table. _Oh._

“Come. Sit,” my dad says, patting the spot next to him on the couch. I don’t know what we’re expecting, but this night is fading back to worse instead of best pretty damn quickly. Pilar sits awkwardly on the end of the couch to face my parents and I sit in the old wooden chair next to it, in front of the piano. “Um…” my dad says and he looks at my mom. She nods as if telling him to continue. “Okay, uh, your mother and I, we’ve been talking a lot, uh, about the way things have been between us lately. And, uh, and about the way things used to be.” There’s a long pause where he glances at my mom again. “What happened back in Texas between you mother, and…Roger. It happened for a reason. We’ve been off for a long time. And after you called us out, mijo, we were able to admit it, and stop pretending that we’re okay. And it took so much weight off, for, for the both of us.”

“We were so young when we met,” my mom says suddenly. “We were basically your age. Um, and over the years, we’ve changed. So… We just need to take a step back, and…” she pauses to shake her head. “…figure out if after all this time, we still make sense together.”

“Yeah,” my dad agrees. “And we think that the best way to do that is…” There’s a long pause as he struggles for words. “…for us to spend some time apart.”

“W-what do you mean, apart?” I ask. _This is not happening right now._

“We’re separating,” my mom confirms. “Just for now. After what we’ve been through this year, we just needed to take a breather. I’m so sorry, mis amores. I know this is hard.”

_I can’t do this._ “I’m gonna go change,” I say. I get up and start heading toward the hallway. I feel Pilar’s hand reach for mine as I do.

“Wait, Victor. What were you gonna tell us?” my mom asks before I can get out of the room.

I turn around. “Nothing,” I say. _I can’t do this._ Pilar is giving me a look, but she nods slowly. I turn back around and take a few more steps and then I think about Benji. _I have to do this_. I stop and turn back to my family, walking back into the living room. “No. Not nothing.” I take a deep breath. “Mom… Dad… I’m gay.” No one says anything, but I feel like I’m breathing for the first time. I can’t help the little smile on my lips.

Pilar smiles at me. “I’m proud of you,” she mouths. I nod and look at my parents.

They’re both staring at me with expressions I don’t quite understand. Their mouths are hanging open for a long time until finally my dad clears his throat. “Mia…” he says.

“She knows,” I confirm.

“But you…” my mom starts to say.

“Yeah. Uh, I told her last night,” I say and I can see the look on her face and it breaks my heart. “I… should have told her sooner,” I say, swallowing. “But I was scared, so I didn’t and then some stuff happened last weekend and… I had to.”

“What are you talking about… last weekend?”

I close my eyes. “Remember how Benji and I went to get that espresso machine fixed?” They nod. “Remember how we ended up staying the night?”

Their eyes go wide. “You didn’t…”

I shake my head. “It’s not as bad as you think,” I say quickly. “But… I did kiss him.”

“But, wasn’t he with that other boy?” my dad asks. “At your party…”

I nod. “He was.”

“Did they break up?”

“They did. But… not until tonight.”

“But you just said.”

“Yes, because I’m a monumental idiot,” I say quickly. “But yeah. Anyway. I kissed Benji and realized kissing Mia didn’t feel like that. It was a really dumb thing to do, but it did answer a lot of questions. Um…”

“So…you broke up with Mia.”

I nod. “Last night,” I say again.

“And…you kissed a boy.”

I smile and nod. “Yep.”

“Victor…” my dad starts to say. “Mijo…”

“What your father’s trying to say,” my mom says quickly. “Is that we love you.”

Now I’m crying. This is all too easy. I can’t see through the tears but I feel arms wrapping around me. I realize it’s my mom when I hear her crying, too. “Estoy tan orgulloso de ti,” she whispers.

“Gracias,” I manage to whisper back and then I hear Pilar clearing her throat.

“Are you going to tell them about Benji?”

“Pilar,” I say, giving her a pleading look over my mom’s shoulder.

She laughs. “I just thought that was the whole reason you were telling them…”

“It’s… not the _whole_ reason,” I say.

“Didn’t you just tell us about Benji?” my dad asks. “I mean, you said you kissed him…”

My mom steps back to look at me. I’m laughing and nodding. “I did…that’s not the end of the story.” My dad raises an eyebrow and I give my sister and exasperated look.

“Sorry,” she says.

“But you said…” my dad starts

“That’s all that happened last weekend. And I broke up with Mia last night.”

“Okay…” he says slowly as my mom returns to the couch.

I take a deep breath. “Tonight,” say quietly. “A lot of things happened tonight, but, um, I…kissed Benji again.” Pilar laughs. “Shut up,” I tell her.

“Don’t talk to your sister like that,” my mom snaps.

“Sorry,” I say, looking down at my hands. “This is really weird to talk to you guys about,” I admit. “I mean… I don’t even know how you feel about… _this_ ,” I say with a vague gesture, “yet and…”

“Victor,” my mom says quietly. “We love you. No matter what. You’re still our son.”

“Okay, but…”

“No buts,” my dad says. “Your abuelos are going to have a problem, but… we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“I was so scared,” I say quietly and then I sink back into the chair.

“I’m so sorry we made you feel that way,” my mom says. “We didn’t realize.”

“I’m sorry. It must have been really hard for you at your birthday party,” my dad realizes. “Not just because they were your friends…”

“Yeah,” I say nodding. “It was like…like he was talking about me.”

“Oh, Victor,” my dad says and I can see the pain on his face. I was not expecting this. “I’m really proud of you for standing up to him,” he says. “I meant what I said that night.”

I nod. “Even what you said about Adrian?”

He squeezes his eyes shut. “Victor, I wouldn’t wish this on anyone. Your life is going to be so difficult,” he says. “But that’s not your fault. And we’ll always be here for you.”

I smile and I think I might cry again.

“So, this Benji kid…which one was he?” my mom asks.

“Uh, my coworker…kind of floppy hair…lead singer of a band…ridiculously cute…” I think I’m blushing and Pilar is laughing. My mom is clutching her chest and my dad is smiling proudly and I have no idea how any of this happened.


	6. Boyfriend

When I finally get to my room after showering and putting on pajamas, I decide I need to tell Simon about…everything.

> _Dear Simon,_
> 
> _Tonight has been… a whirlwind. So, Mia and I did go to the dance together. We, uh, won Spring Fling king and queen, actually. It was awkward, but some other things happened first._

I try to tell him the whole story. Especially the part about kissing Benji. Because _God_ do I love kissing Benji. And then I tell him about my parents separating because this night was not perfect. And then, there’s that little detail.

> _Simon, I told them. I told my parents. And it was amazing? They were great? I’m still a little confused, honestly. My mom wanted to know about Benji…and my dad wanted to make sure Mia was okay. And it was just so…nice? It’s been a weird day._
> 
> _Love, Victor_

My phone dings. A text from Felix. _Where’d you guys go? People already think something’s up._

_I don’t think people are thinking about me and Mia anymore._

_What?_

_After that stunt Lake pulled on you. Pretty sure that’s all anyone’s going to be talking about._

_Wait. Were you there?_

_We were in the back. We’d just gotten back from outside when it was announced and Lake told us to wait there and she’d handle it._ Then I realize and send a second message. _Wait, why are you texting me? You never text me._

_I’m not home._

_Where are you?_

_Uh, in a Lyft. Going to Lake’s house._

_Wow. Have fun? Why are you texting me?_

_Because it’s distracting me so I don’t just kiss her the entire time._

_[laugh-cry emoji] Go kiss your girlfriend, dude. We’ll talk tomorrow._

I flip conversations and text Mia. _How’d Andrew take it? Did you get home safe?_

It takes her a couple minutes to reply. _Almost there now and his face was priceless. He’s actually driving me home._

_That’s nice of him. Have a good night, Mia._

I look at the time and flip conversations again. It’s just after midnight. _You still awake?_

_I am._

_Can I call you now?_

He doesn’t respond, but a second later my phone is ringing. I slide my finger to answer it. “Hey,” I breath.

“Hi. What’s up?”

“I told my parents.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They…they took it surprisingly well? I’m actually a little confused.”

“Well, that’s good, right?”

“Yeah,” I say with a sigh. “That was supposed to be the hard part.”

“So, what’s your plan now?”

“Huh?”

“For telling everyone…about the breakup up with Mia…the gay thing…” he pauses for a second. “Us…” he adds in a whisper.

“I think Mia and I are just going to change our relationship statuses on Facebook tomorrow morning. We don’t want to make a huge deal out of it. And after what Lake did tonight, I think we should be good.”

“What did Lake do?” he asks. I forgot he had already left when that happened.

“I’m sure if you check _any_ social media right now, it’ll be pretty easy to find,” I say. “I’ll wait. It’s much better to watch…”

“Okaaay...” he says slowly and then I hear him clicking on his phone until. _Gasp_. “Holy shit. Get it, Felix.”

“Yep,” I say.

“So, how’d that happen?” he asks.

“When Mia and I got back inside, they were already making the announcement that we won king and queen.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah, we just kind of looked at each other and shrugged, but Lake stopped us and said she’d handle it, so she went up there and professed her love for Felix…”

“Holy shit. I didn’t even know they were…”

“Uh, yeah. That’s been a thing for a while, actually. Remember that night we were making Latte art?”

“You’re ‘not much to tell’ date?”

“Yeah, so I actually took Felix with me to Mia's house.”

“Victor…”

“I know. I know. Anyway. I went upstairs with Mia after she ran off and that part doesn’t really matter, but when I came back downstairs, Lake and Felix were making out on Mia’s couch. They’ve been sneaking around ever since, but she refused to go to the dance with him so he broke it off. But then she did _that_. And here we are.”

“Wow,” he says. “So, that’s the Mia thing…everything else?”

“Yeah. Uh…I don’t know, but I know I want to. You know, tell everyone. Now that my parents know, I’m not scared anymore.”

“Okay,” he says and imagine him smiling at me and it does something to my heart. “I do really want this,” he admits. “I’ve…I’ve liked you for a while. That’s why I said I needed to stay away from you,” he says. “It was too tempting. When I thought you were straight, it was easier, but… after last weekend, I couldn’t pretend anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” he says. “I don’t regret that kiss, Victor.”

“You didn’t do anything _to regret_ ,” I remind him. “I’m the one that kissed you.”

“Yeah, but I kissed you back.”

“What?”

“Victor, come on. You were there. You know as well as I do that I kissed you back before I caught myself. I wanted that so bad. I’ve wanted that for so long.”

“…really?”

“You really are oblivious, aren’t you?” he says with a chuckle. “Yes, really, Victor. I thought I was so obvious.”

I bite my lip. “I thought I was, too.”

“What?”

“I’ve liked you for a long time,” I admit.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” I say quietly.

“Well,” he says and I swear I can hear the smirk on his face. “What are we going to do about that?”

I laugh. “Hmm.”

“Tell me what you want, Victor. I don’t want to do or say anything that’s going to make you uncomfortable.”

“I…I want…” I bite my lip. “I want you,” I admit quietly.

He chuckles. “I’d gathered that much.”

“I…” I sigh again. “Can I tell you something Mia said last night instead?”

He laughs. “Okay…”

“I promise it’s relevant to your question.”

“Alright, go on.”

“So, after I told her last night.”

“Wait. What _did_ you tell her?”

“Uh, I told her that I’m gay and then I told her that I should have told her sooner but I was scared. And that something happened last weekend that meant I had to now. She asked me what happened and I told her.”

“Okay…I was wondering why she wasn’t shocked earlier.”

I laugh. “Yeah. She keeps surprising me. She’s a _really_ good friend.”

“I’m glad,” he says. “So what did Mia say?”

“It was actually after I left. We were on the phone while I was walking home,” I say with a sigh. “She told me that _I_ was a really good friend. And I said, ‘but a pretty shitty boyfriend.’” I pause. “She told me it wasn’t my fault.”

“She’s right.”

“I know, but that’s not all she said. She said that she thought I was going to be a really good boyfriend…to you.”

“Oh really,” he says with a laugh. “I like her.”

I laugh. “Yeah. I tried to argue with her because at the time you had a boyfriend that wasn’t me and you weren’t speaking to me…”

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I am. I’m really sorry about that. I…I didn’t know what to do. I was scared, too,” he admits. “I shouldn’t've run away from you. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Benji…I kissed you…you had a boyfriend. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was right. It’s fine.”

“Okay, but the point of your Mia story…”

I chuckle. “Uh, yeah, sooooo…”

“Boyfriend?”

“Please,” I whisper.

He laughs. “Yeah. Definitely.” And I can’t stop smiling. Holy shit. This night. I’m giggling and he must hear me because he’s laughing, too. “You okay?”

“I’m just…I’m so happy.”

“Me, too,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider hopping over to tumblr and letting me know which concept you'd like to see next. I also accept prompts to my ask box if you have any ideas. 
> 
> https://onlyherefortheshowmances.tumblr.com/post/641578011049738240/some-venji-fic-ideas-that-ill-probably-write-all


End file.
